The invention relates to a process for dispersing, blending or homogenizing of solid/liquid and/or liquid/liquid mixtures, and to a device for executing this process, having a grinding chamber in which grinding bodies are disposed.
In accordance with a previous proposal Austrian Letters Patent 395,544 a device for blending, homogenizing or reacting of at least two components was already known, wherein it was possible to omit separate mixing tools. Thus, in contrast to known stirring apparatus which dip into a container, the intent of this previous proposal had been to bring the material to be mixed into motion in respect to itself, so that at adjoining partial areas a strong relative movement of the material to be mixed is generated. The mixing zone formed in this way was intended to lead to blending as homogeneously as possible in the area of the mixing zone. To vary the mixing results, it was furthermore proposed to put the mixing zone under pressure by changing the volume of the rotating container, in which connection the use of such compression pressure was of importance, in particular in view of the possibility to achieve desired chemical reactions of individual components with each other. Continuous operation was possible in the previous proposal in that the blended material could be drawn off in the axial direction of the container, i.e. in the direction of the axis of rotation, wherein the partial section in which the most intense mixing took place was limited to the front faces, located opposite from each other, of oppositely directed, open, cylindrical containers.